Becoming Fang
by District12Girl
Summary: As Fang's reliability weakens, Can Max fix their relationship so she can learn to trust Fang? Or did he go too far this time? So far that he caused the flock to leave? Max must protect the flock, even if that means removing Fang from their lives. Forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Just thought I'd give you the heads up! This story is set after Fang :) Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

So just like that, he was gone. How stupid could I be? Of course he left. It was only a matter of time before Dylan got to him and all the responsibility of helping look after the flock, to look after me finally pushed him over the edge. I suddenly felt like a rejected idiot.

A rejected idiot standing in front of my flock. The bridesmaid's dress I was wearing felt tighter and tighter around my chest.

"Max?" A sweet, calm voice asked from beside me.

"I need to get out of this dress." I dropped Fangs note on the floor and my body led me down the corridor to my room.

"But Max, what about the letter? What about Fan-" Nudge questioned but I shut the door in her face and burst into a painful cry that broke my heart, and my life.

After an hour of crying, which I believed was worthy of an Oscar, I climbed up from my spot in the corner and lifted the lid of the laptop up. Fang kept the newest laptop with him and the government's computer which "magically" appeared in our possession (because of course we didn't steal it) was in the lounge and I couldn't face the flock after my little outburst of tears, so I was left with the scratched, slightly out of date laptop.

I immediately opened up Fang's blog and searched for the comment box at the bottom of his posts. All the sadness inside me had suddenly built up into an uncontrollable anger that I needed to get off my chest. I found the comment box and took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was about to write.

_Fang, _

_All I can say is thanks. Thanks for acting all 'happily ever after' with me and the flock at Total and Akila's wedding and then leaving us with no warning afterwards except for a crummy note as a goodbye, and thanks for breaking up the flock. Now who are Iggy and Gazzy going to look up to? Dylan? Well I'll tell you one thing; I know for sure Dylan's going to take your place as my right hand man because he's the only one left who can do it. _

_What were you thinking? How could you be so thoughtless and idiotic? Did you think if you left the flock would be safe and happy? Well the complete opposite is going to happen. _

_So thank you, Fang, for hurting the flock and breaking my heart. I hope you're happy because we're not going to let you walk back into our lives when things get tough for you. You're on your own. _

_Max. _

I regretted it as soon as I hit 'send'. Of course we'd let him back in, we loved him. I loved him. Why did he have to hurt us all now, when everything was getting better?

"Max? Can I come in?" Gazzy asked from the other side of the door. I closed down Fang's blog and went to open the door.

"Hey." Gazzy said awkwardly, stepping from one foot to the other. He had a plate full of chocolate chip cookies and two glasses of milk balanced in one hand. I quickly grabbed the glasses before we had a milk massacre on the floor and stepped out the way to let him inside, closing the door behind him. I put the milk down on the desk and followed his footsteps across the room. When I reached him he turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist and burst into tears. And I thought when I cried it was bad.

"Hey, it's ok. The rest of us are still together." I reassured him, stroking his long, blond, messy hair.

"Is Fang ever going to come back?" He sniffed, pulling his head away from where he'd been resting it.

"Of course he is." I lied. "He just needs to sort a few things out." I saw hope in Gazzy's eyes and I hated it. Why give him hope for something that is never going to happen? He was 10 years old; he didn't deserve to go through this. Not again.

After Jeb left I was the one who had to glue everything back together all the broken pieces of everyone's hearts. Me. No-one else. And now, I was seeing all the hearts break again, like the glue wasn't strong enough to keep them together.

"Are you going to leave too?" He asked, gripping me tighter like he thought I was going to disappear at the very moment.

"Of course not! I would never leave you!" I felt tears build in the back of my eyes again but I blinked them away.

"I just don't see why Fang had to leave!" Gazzy cried. I pulled him tighter to me and closed my eyes.

He definitely didn't deserve this.

We sat and talked for hours, just me and my Gazzy.

"Remember when I made one of Fang's favourite shirts explode with fireworks and everything!" Gazzy laughed taking the last cookie on the plate and shoveling it into his mouth like a rubbish disposer.

"Haha. Yeah. And Fang wouldn't speak to anyone until we got him a new one, exactly the same. I had to fly all the way to Paris and back to get that top and all you did was blow it up again!" I frowned jokingly and Gazzy burst out laughing again but was interrupted by his own yawn.

"Right, time for bed." I clapped my hands together and jumped up off the bed.

"Ok mother." Gazzy laughed, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Right then." I sighed and walked over to the computer. Talking about Fang with Gaz made me realise I was a little harsh and Fang must have had a good reason to leave. If he didn't? Expect butt kicking later on in this story.

I opened up his blog again and scrolled down the list of comments until I found mine. But before I deleted it I noticed that someone had already replied to it.

_Max, _

_I was hoping you had posted on here to say goodbye to me. Obviously my hopes are a little too high. The thing is Max, the flock doesn't need me. I was just some depressed kid who was only happy when I was alone with you. You were my everything Max. But being my everything put you in danger more than anyone in the flock. And knowing you were in danger made me flinch every time Iggy picked up a knife in the kitchen or Gazzy made something explode. _

_So being away from you Max, is what keeps you safe, for now anyway. Who knows what will happen in the future, but I know my future will be with you, always. _

_Fang. _

I couldn't reply because my heart had truly crashed and burned, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sending that message to Max had been tough. I'm not use to emotional talk with other people. Heck, I'm not use to it at all. I thought I was doing this for the best. Leaving my one and only family to protect them. Now? I knew I'd made a mistake. But it was too late to go back now, I had to try and move on.

But being without Max is like being without oxygen. You realise you can't live without it and your stomach knots and you can't breath just at the thought of it not being in your life. Without Max, my life has no meaning, no existence.

"That will be two pounds for the coffee." The bored looking waitress said holding out her hand in front of my face.

"Keep the change." I said handing her a five pound note. I had flown over to England, not really knowing where to go so I ended up in a little, busy café somewhere in the centre of London. I though if I was in a busy place I would attract less attention to myself. I might finally feel like I fit in.

I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door but an arm blocked my path, pushing me backwards. I immediately sprung into defence mode but the arm retreated as quick as it had come out.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Someone said beside me. I turned to see a girl smiling at me. She had blonde hair with hints of brown which fell effortlessly on her shoulders and pale ivory skin like she had never seen the sun in her life. She was holding a few notebooks and a copy of an old, worn looking book with a leather cover. I looked back up at her face where I saw her smile reach her light blue eyes.

"May I help you?" I asked looking her over once more.

"Oh sorry!" She laughed, shaking her head. "I just can't believe it's you."

"Erm, I think you've got the wrong person." I started to walk away again but she followed.

"You're Fang right? The bird kid with the blog?" I froze and slowly turned to face her.

"How did you know?" I asked surprised. I never posted pictures of me or the flock on the blog, we preferred to keep a low profile.

"I know a bird boy when I see one Fang, I think we need to talk." She walked over to a nearby table and concentrated on the woman sitting there drinking her tea. "Starting with 'how do you explain this?'" Then the girl did something you only see in Harry Potter films.

She made a person float.

"Help me! Help!" The middle aged woman in a suit shrieked as she started to rise higher and higher to the ceiling. Pot and pans crashed in the kitchen as people rushed to see the white faced woman hit the ceiling bottom first.

"How can you?" I asked pointing at the crying woman.

"Oh, I dunno." She looked at me and I could see an array of colours in the corner of her eyes. She looked back at the woman who was now floating slowly back to the ground and took a step away from her, still holding her books like nothing had happened. But everyone else in the café had their eyes fixed on the woman, but many ran away screaming like some black magic had just been cast. Maybe it had.

"Did someone teach you how to do that?" I asked.

"Did someone teach you how to sprout wings and fly around the world?" The girl replied sarcastically. I shook her question away.

"I think we need to talk." I confirmed, grabbing my bag.

"About time! I did say that about 5 minutes ago." She sighed following me to the door of the café, but stopped as I opened it. "I'm Emma by the way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Max, run!" Nudge screamed as an Eraser grabbed her by the wings. I turned and tried to run but a Flyboy blocked my path and slammed me onto the floor with one swift movement of its arm. I struggled with its grip around my neck, choking on the cloud of dirt that had engulfed me and the flock. I knew I only had a few seconds left before I was crushed like a grape so I called for the only person I knew who could save us.

"Fang!" I cried as the grip got tighter around my neck. I could hear Nudge and Gazzy screaming as the Erasers tore their wings off. All of our worst fears were colliding into one.

"Max." A soft voice called from the shadows. Slowly Fang appeared, he seemed…older.

"Help me." I whispered but through my hazy vision I could see him shake his head.

"It's too late Max. Changes have to be made."

"Yes, Max." A voice spat from above me. I looked up to see the Flyboy holding me down had been replaced by Angel, who looked more like a demon. "Changes have to be made." She smiled sinisterly. "Starting with a new flock leader."

I suddenly felt my neck break and everything went black.

I bolted up straight in my bed, sweat masking my hair to my face. I felt around my neck for any breakages but I was fine, everything was fine.

"It's just a dream." I reassured myself.

A light shone from the door and Angel was stood there with Celeste in her hands.

"Max, are you ok? I sensed your panic." She whispered.

"Yeah." I panted. I remembered how in my dream Angel had broken my neck, and that evil look on her face as she did it. I turned to look at her and was greeted with a shocked face. Oh yeah, I forgot she could read minds.

"I'm sorry Max. Are you sure you're ok?" She muttered; tears making her eyes sparkle in the dim light.

"Yes Angel, it was just a bad dream. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt the flock." She gave me a silent nod and left the room, the door clicked behind her and I fell back on the bed.

"Please Fang, I miss you." I wept, looking up to the ceiling as if he would emerge right there.

I laid staring at that one spot on the ceiling until I saw the sun rise across the valley. I decided I should check up on what Fang was doing because let's face it - I have nothing better to do than check up on my one and only love to see if he's…I don't know. To see if he's forgotten about us and met someone else. I pulled the laptop onto the bed and logged onto Fang's blog.

_Hey fellow bird watchers! _

_How's everyone doing? Me? I could be better. Leaving the flock was a real bummer, leaving Max was a big fat punch in the face, but, I had to do it. But there's still good news for you all! _

_I'm currently in the land of tea, royalty and who know what else! I'm not going to say where exactly but today I met another person like me! Except they don't have bird DNA in them. Her name's Emma and she can make things float, like Harry Potter can except without the wand. We're currently searching for more talented people like us so if you think you're up to it, give us the heads up. I haven't felt so alive in a long time, we finally have a plan which may work! Even though I'm no longer with the flock I'm still rooting for them to save the world. _

_I'm too busy at the moment to answer any questions but a lot of you have asked if Max and I are a'no no' now? Well all I can say is (and Max I know you will probably read this) me and Max will never be a 'no no' only a 'hell yes!' , it just might not seem like that yet. So sorry ladies for any inconvenience that this news may cause. But I hear Iggy's available!_

_Happy flying!_

A wave of relief finally washed over me. Thinking that Fang was alone and helpless made me worry all the time in case something happened to him, but he's found someone. All I can be is happy for him.

He still believes there's hope for us. But my dream thought otherwise.

"Hi Max! Were baking a cake!" Gazzy gleamed as I walked into the kitchen.

"Ok, but make sure Iggy's helping you. I don't want to burn down another house." Err…long story.

"How you feeling?" Dylan asked leaning against the door.

"I'm fine."

"So you've stopped mourning over Fang?"

"He's not dead!" I shouted pulling the door shut so he fell like a tank with a thud.

Me and Dylan have never gotten on, and we never will. He's just so…frustrating! When Fang was here all the two of them could do was fight (mainly about me, but let's not get into that - it's nasty.) and now Fangs gone? Well let's just say Dylan is partly to blame.

"Whoa chick, calm down!" Dylan teased from the floor.

"Just stay away from my flock!" I spat in a whisper, kicking him back down again.

"Cake's finished!" Gazzy squealed pushing the door Dylan was behind open. As if it had been predicted Gazzy immediately tripped over him on the floor and sent the cake straight in my direction. Now you may have heard somewhere that us bird-kids have reflexes like lightening, in this situation? It was the complete opposite.

"Max! I'm so sorry! I didn't see Dylan and-" Gaz gasped as he took in the sight before him.

"Gaz, it's fine. I gotta go." I wiped the cream from my eyes and quickly ran towards the 'too big' window at the other side of the room, launching myself into the air. It felt so good to have the feel of the thin air on my wings again.

I wiped more cake from my face and looked down at my only clean clothes, at this moment in time they looked like the victims of a food fight that got way out of hand. I flew to the tree me and Fang use to always visit to be alone and have some freedom. I hoped he was there, sitting on our favourite branch but I knew deep down he wasn't. I was alone now and had to lead the flock on my own - somehow.

I landed on mine and Fang's branch and looked out at the canyon. It looked so peaceful and perfect, the complete opposite to how I was feeling. So many questions had been left unanswered and it bugged me.

'_Crack!' _

I burst into defensive mode and turned to see where the noise had come from. "Who's there?" I asked, clenching my fists.

"I come in piece." I voice answered from behind me. I turned but no-one was there. "Oh sorry. Hang on!" It said again.

Suddenly a boy emerged in front of my eyes from nowhere. He had brown shaggy hair and light brown/red eyes. His hands were up defensively and he was edging slowly closer to me on the branch. I instinctively edged further away.

"No no! Don't go Max!" He stuttered as I turned away.

"How do u know my name?"

"Fang talks about you a lot, on his blog I mean. I never knew you were this pretty." I saw his cheeks go red and I responded with a small smile. How could I look pretty covered in cake?

"How did you turn invisible?" I asked changing subject.

"I was hoping you could tell me that." He smiled nervously. "One day I woke up and found out I could turn invisible. Scared the crap out of my mother."

"I bet it did." I laughed. No Erasers had attacked yet, good sign.

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Zayn." He walked up to me holding out his hand but slipped on his last step, sending both of us falling to the sandy ground. I landed with a bang on top of him, struggling to catch my breath. I quickly jumped up and brushed the dry dirt off my clothes.

"So does this mean I can join the flock?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far! **

**Chapter 4**

What am I going to do? This Zayn guy was good, very good. In all my years of freak mutant-human bird flying and supernatural battles, I had never seen someone as freaky as this. It made me feel rather…normal.

But what will the flock think when I introduce Zayn? Will they think I'm replacing Fang? Wait. Why should I care about replacing Fang? He left us! Deserted us at our darkest hour. Wow. When all this is sorted out and the world is saved I _really _need to go see a therapist.

"I can't wait to meet the flock. I hope they like me." Zayn said from the side of me. We were heading back to the house but since Zayn couldn't fly, it was taking a long time.

"I hope so too, 'cause I'm the one who has allowed you into the flock so if they hate you, my neck's on the line too."

"But you're the leader of the flock. Surely anything you say, goes?"

"Doesn't work like that when you've got a flock like mine. It's easy to overpower someone."

"So if they hate me, they'll what? Kill me and throw me out?" I laughed at his comment and shook my head.

"Kill? No. But throw you out? Almost certainly yes." I smiled. Who could think a bunch of sweet innocent bird kids would lay a finger on any living creature (exclude Flyboys, Erasers and other bird killing species)?

"I'm sure they'll like you," I reassured him as the house came into view. "If they don't, you could always turn invisible. Give them a bit of a challenge finding you. Oh by the way, watch where you're stepping. Gazzy tends to leave bombs just lying around." I'm sure I could hear a little whimper escaped Zayn's mouth as we reached the front of the house.

As we headed through the never used front door of the house (we tend to just use windows as access and escape routes) we were greeted by low whispers coming from the living room.

"Guys, I'm back! I've got someone for you to meet." The voices stopped as I spoke and the door leading to the living room creaked open. Nudge poked her head through the tiny gap.

"Nudge, this is Zayn. Zayn, this is Nudge, my right hand man." I smiled at her but she looked like someone had just hit her square in the face.

"I thought Fang was your right hand man?" She mumbled like she had just been told off.

"Fang isn't with us anymore. I need a new right hand man, or in this case, right hand girl." Silence. "Nudge?" I stepped towards her but she stepped back and closed the door more. The whispers started again. All voices were familiar, Dylan, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy. All but one distinctive, deep voice. It can't be.

"Nudge. Who's in that room?" I stepped closer towards her and she stood her ground, blocking my path.

"Max, it's ok. I don't want you to get upset." She said. The whispers stopped again and I was ready to burst.

"Nudge, get out of my way." I ordered but she didn't move. "Nudge!" I shouted louder. I heard her sniff and she stepped aside in defeat. Taking a deep breath, I pulled the door open and marched into the room. I didn't get more than two meters in because what I saw made me freeze, as though I had hit a invisible wall.

There in the middle of the tired, dull room was the flock and in the middle of the flock, there he was. The one person who had turned my life from heaven to hell in the past few days. The one person I thought I could depend on for anything. The one person I truly and only ever will love.

Fang.

"Hello Max." He said quietly. He stood up to reveal a girl who I assumed was his new friend Emma. I felt pain stab my chest and I searched for something to lean on. A firm grip held me in place by my elbow and I looked up to see Zayn staring at me with a concerned face. I turned back to Fang who was staring at Zayn with a questioning expression.

"Oh, sorry." Zayn let go of my arm and walked towards my flock. "I'm Zayn. It's so good to finally meet you all."

"Who is this guy?" Fang asked me like he hadn't just heard Zayn introduce himself.

"He's a mutant like us. I want him to join _my _flock." I walked up to Zayn and stood next to him, arms crossed. Anger suddenly boiled up in side of me. I didn't want him to be here. He had ruined our lives once before and I wasn't about to let him do it again.

"So you're just picking people up off the streets now?" Fang sneered.

"Looks like you are too." I nodded towards Emma who was looking everywhere else except at me.

"Max, it doesn't have to be like this. Our two flocks can join together and help save the world." Fang stepped towards me and took my hand which I immediately pulled away. How could he think he would be allowed back into our lives? I was just about ready to move on, start a new chapter without him.

"No Fang. Our two flocks could never join together. I have my flock to look after already. I don't have time to let your flock of rookies ruin our chances of having normal lives. So if you could just leave please. Don't bother coming back, you've caused enough trouble and heart ache." I turned to leave but Gazzy grabbed onto the hem of my shirt and pulled me around to look at him.

"Please let Fang stay." He pleaded.

"Gaz, I can't" I looked up at Fang who looked like he was pleading too. In my head, when I first walked into the room and saw Fang, I should have ran into his arms and we should've shared one of those cheesy kisses you see in all the movies. But, now I'm looking at him in real life, I want to do nothing but cry and show him how much he's hurt my flock. How much he's hurt me.

"No, I can't." I repeated. I looked up from Gazzy to Fang. "He can't."

"But we want Fang to stay." Angel's sweet voice chimed. "Emma too."

"Well if _they _stay, I go." I looked at my flock one by one. "So what's it going to be?" No-one spoke so I took that as an answer.

Of course, everyone wanted Fang to stay, he was their big brother, their role model. Gazzy especially looked up to him. But even though he kicked them all to the dirt when he left they still have the energy to get back up when he comes running home. Even Dylan stayed silent through this whole conversation. I thought he would be on my side.

"So that's your answer?" I choked on a laugh and felt tears attack my eyes. "Well, I guess I'll see you around then."

And with that I pushed past Nudge who was crying at the door. I ran down the corridor towards the open door that seemed to be moving further and further away. I ignored the flock shouting my name from the other room. I ignored the footsteps behind me. I ignored Fangs shouts and pleas that kept edging closer and closer to me. I felt his hand clutch my wrist but I pulled free. After what seemed like an eternity I reached the open door and jumped off the porch, extending my wings into the sunset. I turned back to look at my flock standing at the entrance to the house, their silhouettes danced in the low rays of the sun. Then it hit me and ripped my insides in two.

They weren't my flock anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I struggled to see through the tears as I made my way to the closest town. How could the flock choose Fang over me? I had never left them without any warning. I was the one who was left to try and clear up the mistake that was Fang-

I stopped mid air in thought. How could I think such a thing? Fang was the greatest guy I knew, still is the greatest guy. And now I'm calling him a mistake. We've spent all our lives running from the people who call us mistakes, and now I'm as bad as them.

"What have I done?" I thought out loud. I did a 180 degrees turn to face the direction of the house but my wings stopped me from moving forward. The flock chose Fang over me. They would rather me leave than Fang. They didn't want me as leader - not even Nudge, who I thought would have backed me up, isn't it girl power or something?

A drop of water ran down my cheek as I looked up at the sky. I let more drops land on my face. They were slow at first but then they picked up and started to get larger and more forceful.

"Ow!" I winced as they started hitting my arms, leaving red marks in their place. I picked up the pace to get to town but sudden winds threw me left and right. I realised I was very high in the sky and I was all alone, one mega hit and I was going down. To be honest, I kinda wished Erasers would just hurry up and surround me like they usually do.

"Where's Fang when you need him." I whimpered. I stopped again to get my bearings just as a bolt of lightening attacked the ground about 100 metres in front of me. This wasn't a storm - it was a bird cage of death.

I dropped lower to the ground and saw the lights of the town. I surged forward through that thrashing winds and sudden bursts of hot light and finally touched down in the dark alley across from a busy night club.

The music was thumping from inside the club, I was surprised none of the people inside had turned deaf.

"Are you coming in miss?" The security guard at the door asked as I stepped out of the alley into the light of the nightclub entrance. The rain didn't seem to be bothering him.

"No, she's not." A voice behind replied. I felt a hand intertwine with mine and tug me to the right. I contemplated whether to just turn around to see who it was or just to kick backwards hoping to hit them where it hurts. Self-defence is very important to me.

"Don't worry." The voice said in my ear. Fang.

"What do you want Fang?" I asked turning around and crossing my arms.

"I want you to come back Max." He took a step closer. "I want us to be a family again." He was gently rubbing my arms but I pushed away.

"I can't Fang. Our family was destroyed long ago." I chocked, he pushed the hair away from my face and his hand rested on the side of my neck.

"Why can't you Max?" He moved his hand up to my neck and I felt my cheeks go hot. This isn't the Fang I remember, the Fang I know doesn't do emotion.

"No Fang." I pushed his hands away and took a step back. " I can't come back if you're there. You left. I'd rather it stay that way." I started walking in the opposite direction, feeling embarrassed that everyone on the street was watching the teenage tantrum. I was soaking wet, homeless and had no money, and more than anything. Hungry. I could hear footsteps behind me and I knew Fang was right behind me, he wasn't going to just let me walk off in an unknown town. I picked up the pace as the footsteps did and quickly ran around the corner onto a deserted street.

"Hey look! It's Maximum Ride! That bird kid!" A voice shouted in amazement from across the road. Suddenly I was surrounded by a group of boys who had one look on their faces - and it wasn't a 'hey can I have your autograph' look. It was too sinister to be that.

"Err. Fang?" I asked, expecting Fang to jump into the scene in his usual karate kick ass mode. I looked in the direction we had come from but he hadn't followed me. So that means someone else did.

"Hey birdy." One of them smiled stepping closer and I immediately punched him in the stomach, making him cower over.

"This bird girl can fight!" Another one laughed. "Why don't you get your wings out angel?" He stepped closer to me and picked up one of my curls between his fingers.

"Why don't you get your spear out, Neanderthal and go hunt some mammoths?" A voice growled from behind one of the men. They men stepped apart from each other and revealed a girl. She had long, straight, brown hair with dark purple streaks and looked like a runway model who was posing for the cameras.

"And what you gonna do? Princess." The girl just sighed at the boy's comment and took a step towards him in her stilettos. He let go of my hair and walked over to her.

"Well it looks like I'm gonna have to kick your ass."

The next few seconds were a blur. The men ran towards the girl from all direction but were hit away like flies, one by one they hit the ground shouting in agony.

"Learnt your lesson yet?" She smiled sweetly as the men scrambled to their feet and fled from the scene. The girl walked to the pavement and retrieved a small bag before walking away like nothing had happened.

"Hey, wait up!" I shouted, jogging after her.

"Max!" Fang's voice rang from the other direction. I turned and saw him and Emma running towards me. I turned back around quickly acting like I hadn't seen them, but nearly fell over as I met face to face with the girl.

"If I were you. I'd watch her." She nodded towards Emma. "She may just steal your man." I just stood staring until I felt Fang's hand on my arm.

"Max, what are you doing?" He ask. I looked at Emma who smiled at me awkwardly.

"I was surrounded by boys but this girl saved me." I looked away from Fang to where the girl was standing but the street light revealed no-one else. Maybe there wasn't a girl. Maybe the voice has decide to come back off holiday to give me some more words of wisdom.

"Max, you're freezing." Fang stated. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I could smell him on me, but for some reason, it wasn't comfortable. It smelt like it had been tampered with. Over written by someone else.

"It doesn't smell like it use to." I thought out loud then clamped my mouth shut as soon as I realised how stupid I sounded.

"Oh sorry, that must be my perfume. Fang let me wear it earlier." Emma laughed like she didn't know how much it hurt me to know Fang was lending his stuff out to girls he'd only just met. I pulled the jacket off and threw it back at Fang. It seems stupid to get wound up over the smallest of things but so much was going on at the moment, anything would make me loose it.

"I'm warm now thanks." I said pushing past them. I started jogging down the road, widening the distance between us.

"Max! Where are you going?" Fang called in the distance.

"As far away from here as possible."

'_If I were you, I'd watch her.' _The girls message circled my mind over and over again. I was going to watch her.

Watch her like a hawk.

**Hope you liked the chapter! If you have a few minutes to spare I would really appreciate it if you voted on my poll! Me, along with a group of crazy writing obsessed friends have been trying to persuade Dan to write a story for ages. He says he is but i'm not buying it. **

**See you soon with the next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I flew ahead and knew full well that Fang was close behind me. My plan was to sneak back into the house - by now everyone would be asleep and then after that... well, I haven't decided yet. I'm assuming Emma had some sort of errands to run because for the first time today, she wasn't with Fang. I felt Fang's wing brush the back of my leg but I refused to turn around and look at him. I was freezing in my damp clothes and knew I was going to have a cold tomorrow. Nothing a paracetamol couldn't cure.

"I'm really sorry Max!" Fang shouted over the roar of the wind.

"Yes I know, people keep saying that." I snapped back, not caring whether he heard me or not. The house came into view with just a single light coming from the front room. I circled around and landed silently at the back door. Before I could even walk in the house I felt two strong arms pull me into a hug.

"Thank God you're back." Dylan whispered in my ear. "I thought I wouldn't make it out alive."

"Wha-" I began but someone else grabbed my hand and placed their other hand around my mouth to stop me from speaking.

"There's someone else in the house apart from the flock." Fang whispered. Dylan had crept slowly into the house and I could just make out his shadow on the wall in the corridor. We followed him in and I could hear footsteps in the front room. I automatically squeezed Fang's hand tighter when I realised those footsteps didn't belong to the flock. They were too heavy.

"Where's the rest of the flock?" I whispered to Dylan.

"Well." A voice replied from behind us. Suddenly Zayn appeared and made us all stumble backwards. Dylan immediately shot him a angry glare which he replied with a apologetic grin. "Angel thinks that because you and Fang are too busy sorting out your differences she is not in control and she took them…somewhere."

"You lost them!" I fumed. How can you loose 4 giant, noisy bird kids and a talking dog?

"We did loose them. But we've got a bigger problem on our hands at the moment." If he says saving the world I swear to go I'm going to hit someone.

I push my head up to the door and gasped when muffled voices began speaking. Who were these people? Erasers? Waiting for us to return so they can finally get what they wanted and kill us?

"Ok." I sighed. I let go of Fangs hand and began to pace as quietly as I could, working out a plan. "Wait." I turned to Fang. "We only just got here. How do you know there's other people in the house?"

"Well done Max. You finally asked a sensible question." A voice laughed from further down the corridor. Light footsteps grew closer and from the darkness Emma appeared with a sinister look on her face. At the same time Fang pushed the door to the front room open and pulled us all in. Emma soon followed. "But you Fang. You just blew our cover." She walked over to Fang - who backed away slightly.

"I'm sorry Emma." He stammered.

"It must be a malfunction." Emma continued. She grabbed the sides of Fangs head and before I could stop her, she twisted and pulled.

A scream caught in my throat as wires and sparks flew everywhere and a headless Fang collapsed on the ground.

"That's better." Emma declared wiping her hands. I picked up the head off the floor - it looked so human, just like Fang. "I'm surprised you believed this lifeless piece of metal was the Fang you've grown to love so dearly." "Where's Fang?" I growled. "Why, he's right here." Emma stepped to one side as two giant inhuman Creatures pulled Fang through from the kitchen. He had bruises on his cheeks and a black eye was slowly starting to form but he showed no emotion, as though he felt nothing. "Fang." I whispered running towards him. I got so close but some sort of shield hit me away, slamming me against the wall where robot Fang had been decapitated. "Not so fast Max." Emma smiled. "Now what shall I do with you two?" She turned to Dylan and Zayn - who immediately turned invisible.

"Why are you doing this?" I spat at Emma, I was pretty sure one of my ribs had broken on impact with the wall but I tried to look at strong as I possibly could. I looked up at Fang who was facing the floor, too weak to lift his head.

"Because I can and I want to. It's all part of the plan."

"What plan?" Fang laughed breathlessly. "The biggest idiot plan? Because that's what it looks like."

"Are you calling me an idiot?" Emma screamed, her face turning red. "Well you are, aren't you?" A voice giggled from the window. "I mean, you decided to ambush a flock of giant bird kids with two weird looking monkey freaks as your backups? And you expected to win? I'd definitely call you an idiot." A little smile crept up the corner of my mouth as I watch the girl who saved me earlier walk into the room. A younger boy followed closely at her heel. "And now you have two other people to get through. I'd say your night just got a whole lot more interesting."

"Hi Max." The boy smiled at me. He looked the same age as Gazzy but had bright red hair sticking up in all directions.

"Who are you?" Emma demanded.

"We're your worst nightmare." She replied. The boy ran past her and jumped up onto one of the creatures holding Fang.

"Get off!" The creature grunted, throwing the boy around the room. Fang took this opportunity to use the last of his energy and kick the other creature in the knee and throw him to the floor. The rest followed smoothly after. Dylan and Zayn helped the boy tackle the creatures and the girl had a mad fight with Emma. Me? I just stood there like a kid watching a non-stop action film for the first time in my life.

"A little help?" Fang panted from the window as he tried to help the boy push the creature out the room. I jogged up to them and picked the creatures legs up, letting him somersault out into the cold air. Then I helped Dylan and Zayn toss the second one out and collapsed in a haze. How could all this be happening so quickly? I felt someone slide down the wall next to me and a strong arm around my shoulder. I knew it was Fang so I just responded by leaning closer to him. He breathing was ragged and I could feel his hands shaking in mine. For a second I forgot about what had happened these last few days and remembered what we use to be like. Just two people in love.

"Emma got away." The girl announced walking in from the kitchen minutes later, she had a deep wound on her left arm but the rest of her looked unfazed, untouched. "Stupid knives. I've never really liked them." She winced as she ran her finger across the wound.

"Who are you?" Dylan broke the silence which followed shortly after. I looked at the boy and girl in turn wondering the same question. Why would two strangers want to help the flock?

"I'm Lexianna" She nodded at the boy who was admiring one of Gazzy's bombs. "That's Nate, my younger brother."

"These bombs are sweet!" He smiled, totally oblivious of the conversation we were having.

"I wouldn't touch them if I were you." Fang tried to laugh but he closed his eyes and grabbed his stomach. Broken bones I assumed. I looked up at him and our eyes caught each other before Dylan spoke again.

"So what are we going to do about the rest of the flock?" He asked, sitting down on the floor across from me.

"We'll wait until morning, then we'll search for them. It will be easier in the light. They're clever, they wont have gone far." I said firmly like I was back in charge.

"You mean you'll look for them." Lexianna coughed. "We're out of here." She grabbed Nate's hand and pulled him toward the window.

"Wait, so you're just going to leave?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Lexianna shrugged. "We have to find our sister and staying here is wasting time."

"Look, if you help us find our flock, we'll help you find your sister." I bargained. "Ten people are better than two."

"How do we know once you've found your flock you'll just desert us?" I could see the hurt and anger mixed together like a chemical reaction in her eyes.

"Because the flock don't desert each other." Fang forced him self up from beside me and I couldn't help but laugh. "What?" He asked turning to face me. I looked around at everyone's face to see who had laughed then realised it was only me. I stopped at Fangs face and all the closeness we had just experienced next to each other on the floor had been replaced with distance.

"Well, you deserted us for a girl who unsurprisingly turned out to be a psycho." I said, getting up and walking around the room. "You deserted us whilst we still have a world to save, Erasers are probably still being made somewhere and could come for us any day, now Angel's ordered the flock away goodness knows where and we have a dead robot mess in our living room!" I was nearly screaming by the end of my rant and I saw that everyone had taken a step away from me.

"It didn't take you long to find a replacement for me." Fang replied, getting angrier too.

"Can I just say, I actually found Max." Zayn chimed in. I smiled at him as a thank you but Fang just shook his head.

"It didn't take you long to try and replace the whole flock. Yeah, I saw your blog advertising for more people like us. Trying to start a new flock, are we Fang? What's stopping you? Nothing's stopping you from leaving us again. There's the door. I'm sure your mind is already made up so why don't you just go?" I was face to face with Fang now and my cheeks were burning. I could see all the pain inside him.

"Fine, I'll leave." Fang said.

And just like that, he was gone and as always, I regretted opening my mouth.

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I just want to say thank you to Writer-Of-Randomness for spell checking and whatnot, if you have time I recommend checking out her stories! They're pretty amazing! **

**Anyway, on to editing the next chapter...**


End file.
